Tuxedo Mirage
by Taka-chan
Summary: Princess Serenity is forbidden to visit the Earth... Just how far will she go to visit the Earth's Prince?
1. The Plan

----------------------  
~*Tuxedo Mirage*~  
  
~*Part One*~  
~The Plan~  
  
---------------------  
  
Princess Serenity spent her night hours the same way she did everynight. She was   
watching the glowing Earth from her window. Princess Serenity often wore her  
favorite white dress with her favorite hairstyle. It was the hairstyle that   
symbolized her family, up two pigtail buns. She turned when she heard her mother's  
laughter. It was a rare thing to hear her mother laugh, as her mother was an often  
serious ruler.   
  
"What's so funny?" Serenity asked as she faced her mother.  
  
"Serena," The Queen began. 'Serena' was the Princess' nickname. Her mother and herself  
were both named 'Serenity'. By calling the Princess 'Serena', it helped distinguish   
the two. "Your just like I was when I was younger."   
  
"What do you mean?" A perplexed Serenity asked.  
  
"The way that your staring out of the window like that." The Queen laughed.  
The Queen had the same hairstyle as Serena's, but she wore a pink dress. "You  
don't know how often I used to stare at the Earth, in the same way."  
  
"Why is it that we're not allowed on the Earth?" Serenity asked.  
  
"It's written that way. It's been like that forever. We've been at war with them since  
before I was born." The Queen stated.  
  
"Then why won't you stop it?"  
  
The Queen sighed. Her daughter was still young and didn't know much about the history  
of the ongoing war between the two planets. "I just don't have the power to."  
  
"I guess I'll never get to visit it's wonderful oceans... or meet that wonderful prince  
that I've heard so much about." Serenity yawned.  
  
"Serena, I'm sorry. I really am, but this is out of my hands." The Queen continued. "You  
understand that."  
  
"I know." Serena replied.   
  
"Besides, you should be getting to bed." The Queen scolded.  
  
"Why so early?" Serena asked, it was hours before it Serena usually went to bed.  
  
"Princess Venus is visiting tomorrow." The Queen explained.   
  
"Really?" The Princess' eyes seemed to fill with excitment. "Minako's finally  
coming to visit?"  
  
The Queen nodded. "If you two want to go off exploring again, then you better go  
to bed."  
  
"Why is she coming?" Serena asked.  
  
"Your sixteenth birthday party."  
  
"I can't believe I forgot. It's this Sunday."  
  
"Yes. It's Monday, so you better get a lot of rest before this party actually happens."  
  
Serena smiled as went off to her room.  
  
The Queen sat behind smiling. 'Always asking questions... I just hope that she won't have  
to face the hardships that we once did.'  
  
------------  
  
"Mina!" Serena screamed as Minako and her family arrived on the Moon. "I've missed  
you greatly." Serena finished as she gave her friend a hug. 'Mina' was Serena's nickname  
for the girl. When Serena and Minako were tiny, Serena shortened Minako's name. In return,  
Mina made up the nickname 'Serena' that all of Serena's close friends now used.  
  
"The feeling is mutual." Minako laughed. Minako was a generally happy girl. She had   
long blond hair which she complemented with a beautiful red bow. She wore a long,  
sleeveless, yellow dress that looked very nice on her. "So, when are the others arriving?"  
  
"Well, Rei is arriving tomorrow... Ami too. Makoto will arrive on Thursday. Haruka  
and Michiru are expected on Friday. The day of the party is Sunday."  
  
"Since it's your birthday, your sixteenth one at that..." Minako began. "I wonder if  
we'll ever meet those mysterious soldiers of the planets Pluto and Saturn."  
  
"You know that Pluto and Saturn are on missions right now." Serena explained.  
  
"What kind of mission anyway? We've been told that since we were four. It's getting  
old."  
  
"I don't know." Serena shrugged. "My mother's been telling me the same thing. She's  
told me brave stories about Pluto... None exactly about Saturn, but I've heard stories  
of soldiers from other planets..."   
  
"Well, I better get my baggage upstairs to my guestroom." Minako suggested as she  
held her suitcase.  
  
"That would be fun." Serena smiled as she helped her friend upstairs.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"You have a million stairs..." Minako finished as they walked into her guestroom.   
  
"I know..." Serena replied. "You don't know how hard it is to get to my room."  
  
Minako began to laugh as she unpacked her belongings. "I got to visit the Earth."  
  
"What?" Serena asked. "You never told me any of this."  
  
"I know, I've meant to..." Minako continued. "It was recently."  
  
"How recent?"  
  
"Last month."  
  
"What happened there? Was it as beautiful as all the stories?"  
  
"Yes, more so. I went with my family because the Earth was trying to bring us on their  
side... You know against you. We would never do that, but they offered plenty of rewards  
and things like that. Diamonds and gold... Earth treasures... Naturally, we refused. We will  
always be loyal to you."  
  
"Thank you, Mina."  
  
Serena began to question once Minako put a picture frame on her desk.  
  
"There's a guy with you." Serena commented. "Who is it?"  
  
"That's Kunzite." Minako replied as she pointed to the man in the picture. The picture  
was of Minako and Kunzite under the moonlight on an Earth beach.  
  
"He's cute." Serena complimented. "Your boyfriend?"  
  
"Not really..." Minako trailed off. "He's a general for the Earth's prince. So, after   
my family and I rejected their proposal... They forbid our relationship."  
  
"Wait a minute," Serena paused. "What do you mean? They can't just forbid it. It's   
none of their bussiness."  
  
"Serena, you're still young... You don't know how this universe works well enough."   
  
"Mina! You are only a few months older than me!" Serena complained.  
  
"I know." Minako laughed. "I was just teasing you."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Serena laughed.   
  
"We could go you know..." Minako began. "...to the Earth..."  
  
"My mother wouldn't allow it." Serena sighed as she took at seat on Minako's bed.   
"You know how she is."  
  
Minako joined her friend and sat beside her. "We could go for just a day."  
  
"Wouldn't they catch us?" Serena asked. "I mean it's not everyday when you see someone  
with the sign of royalty on their forhead." Serena laughed as she pointed to the crescent  
Moon engraved on her forehead. All Moon royalty had it...  
  
"It's not everyday when you see someone walking on Earth with the sign on Venus either."  
Minako teased as she reminded Serena that she wasn't the only one with the symbol of power.   
All royalty had the sign of their respected planet on their forehead as well.  
  
"Then how exactly would we go?" Serena asked.  
  
"We could us this." Minako paused before pulling out a bracelet. "...It's my disguise bracelet.  
It comes with being the leader of the Sailor Soldiers. I can disguise myself into anything   
for a certain amount of time."  
  
Serena's eyes lit up. "Great! When the others arrive we will go!"  
  
"You really think that Haruka and Michiru are up to it?" Minako laughed. Haruka and  
Michiru were a year older than Minako and Serena. They were also very serious.   
  
"You're right... We could go Thursday afternoon. Makoto gets here that morning anyway."  
  
"Well," Minako began to change the subject. "We have an entire day to get to know each  
other again."   
  
"Let's go outside." Serena smiled as she walked out the door with Minako.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The next day was bright and sunny. Minako and Serena patiently waited to Princess Ami  
of Mercury, and Princess Rei of Mars to arrive.   
  
"Ami!" Minako and Serena screamed in unision as the girl approached them.  
  
"Hello, Minako. Hello, Serena." The girl greeted. She had short blue hair and she was  
wearing a long blue dress which was held up by two straps with golden buckles.   
  
"We have a great plan." Minako smiled.  
  
"A REALLY great plan." Serena added.  
  
"When coming from you two, that doesn't sound very good." Ami laughed as she recalled   
memories from the past.  
  
"Ami, why is that?" Minako asked a little confused. She always came up with good ideas, right?  
  
"Remember that time when we were five and you told us to refuse our bedtime?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yes, a tiny bit." Minako replied.  
  
"Well, we got grounded for a week. Plus, we didn't get the ice cream we were promised the   
night before." Ami explained.  
  
"Your memory is too good." Serena complained.  
  
"That was when we were five. I'm smarter now. I'm not the ditz I used to be." Minako explained.  
  
"I could think of more examples..." Ami began.  
  
"It's okay." Minako said cutting her off. "I believe you."   
  
"Anyway," Serena began. "Rei's here."   
  
"Rei!" Minako yelled as she ran up to the girl.  
  
Rei had long black hair and she was wearing a long, elegant, red dress. On her neck was  
a necklace with a firey bird on it.   
  
"Hello, everyone." Rei greeted.   
  
"We're going out tomorrow night." Minako smiled.  
  
"We are?" Rei asked.  
  
"I thought we were going to prepare for Serena's party." Ami replied  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Rei asked. "I hope it's exciting."  
  
"There." Serena concluded as she pointed to the Earth. From where the girls were standing,  
they had a perfect view.   
  
"Earth?" Ami asked. "You're mother would never put you in danger like that!"  
  
"I know, we're going behind her back..." Serena whispered. "I feel awful about it, but  
it's the only way. A Princess should see the universe..."  
  
"Also, if Serena falls in love with the prince there... Peace will be attained!" Minako  
explained.  
  
"You are just going to make a big mess!" Rei yelled. "You really think that we won't look  
suspicious?! We will! Look at us!"  
  
Minako pulled out her bracelet. "It's covered."  
  
"You wouldn't..." Ami began.  
  
"Come on, Ami! It'll be fun!" Minako insisted.  
  
"Yeah! Please..." Serena begged.  
  
"Rei, you have some sense. Don't you?" Ami asked.  
  
"Actually, I want to see this Earth." Rei added.  
  
"Please?" Minako begged.   
  
"I guess." Ami continued. "But, it's not my fault if we're caught."  
  
"Have I ever been wrong?" Minako asked.  
  
"Now that I think of it, yes." Rei added.  
  
"Rei! That's mean!" Minako protested.  
  
"I'm kidding." Rei laughed. "We'll go."  
  
"Yay!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Let's get your bags upstairs!" Minako yelled as she grabbed Ami's and Rei's bags. They were  
too heavy for her and Minako stumbled on the steps.   
  
The four friends laughed at this sight. They were happy that they were together.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Makoto!" The four girls yelled as the arrived. She was taller the other three and had her   
brown hair back in a ponytail. She wore a green dress that was made for her.  
  
"Your late." Rei scolded.   
  
"I know..." Makoto paused. "It's just that I saw this guy that looked cute."  
  
"It's always that with you, Makoto." Serena continued.  
  
"Are we going this afternoon?" Ami asked.  
  
"Where?" Makoto wondered. "I didn't know we were going somewhere."  
  
"We'll explain everything to you, once you get your bags upstairs." Rei said.  
  
"Come on!" Minako yelled. "Your room is right next to mine!"  
  
"Okay!" Makoto smiled. "It's nice to be back with everyone again."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"There is no way we were going to make it!" Makoto yelled in response to the plan.  
  
"Oh, Makoto! Your no fun!" Minako teased. "There plenty of cute boys on Earth."  
  
"I've heard..." Makoto drifted off. "What is Serena's mother finds this out?"  
  
"We'll be fine!" Rei explained. "Minako has her diguise bracelet, we're all set!"  
  
"I'll trust you guys on this, but I'm not too sure..."  
  
"We'll meet downstairs in living room at..." Ami glanced at the clock... It was only  
10:00 am. "3:30 PM."  
  
"Sounds good." Serena smiled.  
  
"Count me in!" Minako yelled.  
  
"Okay." Rei agreed.  
  
Makoto nodded her head. "This will be fun."  
  
--------------------------  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I am STILL working on ~*Getting to Know You*~ I am just a little stuck on it,  
I will alternate between the two fics... I don't own Sailormoon and I never will.  
  
I am re-writting a story called Eternal Moonlight [called Tuxedo Mirage now] I wrote two or   
three years ago. ^_^ It has the same storyline and major parts... but mostly everything has   
changed... [for the better... i hope]  
  
Well, review and I hope to write again soon!  
  
~Meiling Mizuno 


	2. The Meeting

---------------------------  
  
~*Tuxedo Mirage*~  
~*Chapter Two: The Meeting*~  
  
---------------------------  
  
"What is taking her so long?" Queen Serenity asked as she paced to other side of the   
room and back.  
  
Even though Makoto had arrived today, it was still Thursday. Thursday was the day of   
Princess Serenity's weekly study lesson.   
  
"It's okay." The tutor responded. "If the Princess is this late, she must have a good   
reason."  
  
The Queen paused. "I hope your right."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
An hour later...  
  
"It's been an hour." The Queen continued. "You may leave. I'm sorry about this mess.   
Serena must have something wrong with her... She looks forward to these lessons so   
much."  
  
"It's okay." The tutor assured. "I'll see you next week." The tutor was about to get   
out of her seat when Serena walked into the room.  
  
"Ms. Haruna... What are you doing here?" Serena asked.  
  
"Your late." Her mother began. "Ms. Haruna has been waiting an hour for you! It's   
Thursday... where have you been?"  
  
"I was out with the girls..." Serena began. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Serena, I hate to do this... You're grounded for the day. You are excused from this   
room." The Queen finished.  
  
"Mother, I..."  
  
"Don't bother me with it!" The Queen yelled. "You know how much I pay Ms. Haruna, you   
know how important these lessons are to a future queen like yourself. You've never   
missed a lesson before, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing!" Serena responded as she ran to her room.  
  
-------------------  
  
Serena wiped away a few tears to show a smile... "At least I don't feel gulity about   
going to visit the Earth anymore."   
  
She got off her bed to check her clock. "2:31... I've got some time for myself. Mother   
doesn't understand. Times have changed... Peace won't be attained unless we take action!"   
  
Serena pulled out the music box she had gotten from her mother last year. On the top of   
the box was a beautiful princess with the same hairstyle as Serena. The princess was   
holding hands with a man wearing a mask and a tuxedo. When you opened the box, the most   
beautiful melody would begin to play and the two figures would dance.  
  
Serena opened the box to hear the song. The song seemed to have some magical sort of   
power in it. Whenever she heard it, she would always calm down and forget her worries.   
  
She glanced down at her almost empty sheet of paper. On it she had begun to write a   
song for her future husband. The song resembled her and her feelings for her perfect   
guy. She smiled at what she already had.  
  
She moved her fingers across the paper as she slowly began to sing in tune with the   
music box:  
  
"In the eyes of the moonlight,  
I gaze off into the starlight,  
What should I do?  
My heart is,  
My heart is filled with you."  
  
Serena smiled. It was beautiful. Her guy would be beautiful. She knew that things would  
work out in the end. She sighed as saw that the time was approaching 3:30. She folded   
the sheet of paper and put it in the music box. She then, slowly closed the music box   
and began to sneak downstairs.   
  
'Hopefully no one will know that I'm grounded...' Serena prayed. She tip-toed into the   
assigned room and met up with the others.  
  
"It's about time!" Rei scolded.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Serena whispered. "I had to be quiet getting down here."  
  
"There's no gaurds." Makoto assured everyone after she glanced in the other rooms.   
  
"Okay," Minako began. "When I take out the transformation bracelet, I want you all to   
repeat these words: Crescent Moon Power Transform! Turn me into an Earthling!"  
  
The other four nodded their heads as Minako pulled the bracelet out.   
  
"Crescent Moon Power Transform! Turn me into an Earthling!" The five chanted together.  
  
All five of the girls had lost their planet symbols that were once engraved on their   
foreheads.  
  
Minako winked at the other four, "Look at me!" She had sholder-length blonde hair, and  
her red bow was now orange. Her dress was also orange and it was long, but nothing too   
fancy.  
  
Makoto smiled, "I sure feel different." Makoto's hair had grown long and it wasn't in   
it wasn't tied, it was just down. Makoto's dress was plain green and medium-length.   
  
"That's nothing!" Rei responded. "Look at my hair!" Rei's usual long hair was now only   
up to about right under her ears. Her dress was in the same style as Makoto's, but it   
was red.   
  
"This is okay..." Ami paused as she looked at the mirror in front of them. Ami's hair   
was now as long as Minako's used to be and it was up in pigtails. She had on a dress   
similar to Minako's, but it was blue.  
  
"I look great!" Serena exclaimed as she looked at herself. Her blonde hair was now   
black and it was medium-length. She wore a medium-length dress which was pink.  
  
"Your hair!" Ami replied. "The color is different!"  
  
"I know!" Serena smiled. "Isn't it great?"  
  
"Not really..." Rei responded. "It only makes you look like me!"  
  
"Not funny!" Serena argued.   
  
"Let's quit this now, before it gets out of hand." Minako insisted.  
  
Rei and Serena stopped their argument and nodded their heads.  
  
"Everyone hold hands and focus on the Earth!" Minako commanded.  
  
"This should be fun!" Makoto exclaimed. "Some adventure for once!"  
  
The five girls joined their hands together, "Princess Planet Teleport!"  
  
As they landed on the Earth, Serena screamed in excitement.  
  
"Your right, Minako! The Earth IS more beautiful inside!"  
  
"Calm down, Serena. The world will think that we're crazy." Minako laughed.  
  
"Why is everyone so excited?" Rei asked.  
  
"Serena's just being her normal, excited self." Makoto answered.  
  
"I'm talking about THAT." Rei pointed to a large crowd of girls who were all screaming   
and yelling for no apparent reason.  
  
"Let's get a closer look." Minako ordered as she lead the girls into the crowd.   
  
Minako started to tap a girl on her sholders, "What's going on?"  
  
The girl had long green hair that swayed when she turned to the girls. "How can you   
not know? It was announced a week ago in the national paper."  
  
"We haven't been in town long enough." Ami responded.  
  
"Prince Endymion is looking for his future wife! He's making different stops all month!   
Today, he's stopping in our town!"   
  
"Seriously?" Serena asked. "Today is our lucky day!"  
  
"Shh!" The girl continued. "He's beginning to address us!"  
  
"Hello, everyone." The Prince began. "If you didn't already know, I am Prince Endymion.   
My parents have been very pushy lately and they want me to find my bride before it is   
too late."  
  
'He's cute.' Serena laughed. 'He's like a mirage... for my eyes only...'  
  
Prince Endymion cleared his throat before he began again. "Please clear a pathway in   
the center. I hope I get to see all of you." The Prince walked off into the pathway   
waving to all the girls... When his eyes caught ahold of Serena, they wouldn't let go.  
  
'She's familar... Do I know her somehow.' Endymion shook his head. 'Impossible.'  
  
The crowd was shocked when they saw that the Prince had stopped.   
  
"Do I know you?" The Prince asked as he bent down to kiss Serena's hand.  
  
"No, I don't think so..." Serena paused. 'This can't be happening!'  
  
"I'd like you to come to my castle." Endymion continued. "Maybe my parents can figure   
out where I've seen you before..."  
  
"No!" Serena yelled. 'They can't find out!'   
  
The prince looked puzzled.   
  
"I mean, No... I wouldn't want to waste your time like that..." Serena replied.   
  
"It's no problem. You are invited."  
  
"I'm here with my friends... I can't leave them."   
  
"They can come too."  
  
"Now, this is really too much."  
  
"I insist."  
  
Serena sighed. "I give in. Take me away."  
  
The prince laughed. "You're not getting arrested."  
  
"I know, but... it's just... you know... odd." Serena laughed. "I've never done   
anything like this before."  
  
"To tell you the truth..." The prince began. "Out of all the crowds... Your the only   
one that's really ever caught my eye."  
  
"Your joking."  
  
"I've been told that I can... sense things. You probably think that I'm crazy, but   
there is an amazing aura surrounding you."  
  
Serena's face began to turn bright red. "Th-thank you... I think."  
  
"How many friends are with you?"   
  
"F-four... not including myself."   
  
The prince smiled. "I'm glad that you decided not to bring the entire crowd with you."  
  
"I'd never do something like that."  
  
"I didn't think you would."  
  
During that short conversation, between the two of them, no one else seemed to be   
there, but them. For those few minutes, the world had stopped... for them.  
  
"We better be going." The prince replied.  
  
"Yeah." Serena smiled as she motioned for Minako and the others to follow. "Let's   
explore this planet together."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Sorry it's so short! I wanted to get a new chapter out as soon as possible! I'm   
really enjoying writing this story! ^_^ Thanks for all the reviews and be sure to   
review this chapter also!  
  
I'm sorry that Mamoru seems a bit ooc [out of character], but this is how I wished   
Mamoru was... I think he's a little like this is the manga... isn't he?  
  
The song she's [Serena's] singing is Tuxedo Mirage! I rewrote some lines [you know, to make it   
rhyme in english] I don't own it, even though I changed some lines... I never will...   
so.. yeah.. R+R! 


	3. The Revelation

------------------------------  
  
~*Tuxedo Mirage*~  
  
~*Chapter Two: The Revelation *~  
  
------------------------------  
  
Later that day...  
  
"Father, Mother." The Prince announced as he sat down in a chair across from them.   
"This is Serena and her friends. Serena is someone that I could picture myself with."  
  
"Whoa," Rei smiled. "The two of them just met."  
  
Minako, Makoto, and Ami responded by also giving off large smiles.  
  
"Our son has an amazing ability to sense and predict things." The King replied. "It's   
a gift of his."  
  
The five girls began to introduce themselfs.  
  
"Well, I'm Rei."   
  
"I'm Ami."  
  
"I'm Mako."  
  
"I'm Mina."  
  
"I'm Serena." Serena smiled.   
  
"Endymion-dear," The Queen of the Earth began. "She's cute."  
  
Endymion began to turn a little red. "Well, I'd like to learn more about Serena before   
we arrange our marriage... That is if she agrees..."  
  
"I'd love to marry you!" Serena exclaimed. "I mean... get to know you better."  
  
The other four began to laugh loudly.   
  
"I don't know if your mother would approve at such an age!" Rei laughed.  
  
"Your right." Serena blushed. "I'm only sixteen."  
  
"Serena! You're only fifteen!" Minako yelled.  
  
"Well, I'm turning sixteen this Sunday!" Serena responded.  
  
"That's our Serena..." Makoto laughed.  
  
"Well," The Queen smiled. "We have some cake for all of you."  
  
A servent arrived with a small cake. She cut it into eight equal pieces and handed   
them out.  
  
"Cake?" Serena smiled as her eyes turned into stars.   
  
"This is good!" Minako yelled as she took a bite.  
  
"It's the best cake I've ever had." Ami smiled. "I'm not lying."  
  
"Our chef is amazing." The Queen smiled.   
  
"I'm done!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"You just got it a second ago!" Rei pointed out.  
  
"I was hungry." Serena cried.  
  
"Well, should we go for a walk then?" Endymion smiled. "I mean, while your friends are   
waiting."  
  
"We betting be getting home after this cake." Ami responded. "It is getting pretty   
late."  
  
"Your right." Makoto paused. "Serena, we'll meet you back home."  
  
"Don't be late." Minako winked. "Or the Goddess of Love won't forgive you!"  
  
Rei laughed. "Just don't be too late, Serena. I mean it." Rei then pointed to her own  
forehead and warned Serena that the spell would soon dissapear.  
  
"See you later!" Serena smiled as she went off with Endymion.   
  
------------------------------  
  
"Wow..." Serena said in amazment. "I've really never seen anything like this place..."  
Serena smiled as she sat down on a bench.  
  
"My palace?" The prince asked as he sat next to her. "I know... It is one of the   
biggest attractions on this planet."   
  
"I mean the whole thing."  
  
"You mean the Earth?"  
  
"Yeah... I mean you have a natural water supply, beautiful animals, and sand you can   
run your fingers through."  
  
"So, are you saying this is your first time one Earth? Your really mysterious Serena."  
  
"Let's leave it that way." Serena smiled as she leaned in to kiss the prince.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile... A figure was watching in the shadows.  
  
"Damn, Endymion... Must you hurt me so?" It was the voice of a woman. "I will get you   
back... Serena, why does that name so similar to something?"  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Isn't the Moon beautiful when it's out?" The prince asked.  
  
Serena looked up at the sky. "It's nightfall already?"   
  
The prince nodded.   
  
"Endymion, I'm sorry." Serena sighed as she transformed back into Serenity. The spell   
had worn out.   
  
"Your the Princess of the Moon?"  
  
Serena nodded. "I meant to tell you..."  
  
"I know I should be reporting you..." The prince paused. "But, you've already captured   
my heart."  
  
The two kissed once more.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, the woman saw it all.  
  
"Serena, Serenity. No wonder! They're similar." The woman smiled. "I will get you back,  
just wait and see."  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Well, I better be going now." Serena continued. "Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye, my Princess." Endymion replied. "When will I see you again?"  
  
"Meet me here tomorrow at 4:00 PM." Serena responded. "I'll be dressed as Serena again."  
  
"Moon Princess Teleport!" And with that, she was gone.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Serena smiled to herself as she landed on her bed. It was only 8:30, so she had some   
time before bed.  
  
She walked towards her music box and took out the piece of paper.  
  
Once again, she began to sing in tune with the music:  
  
"In the eyes of the moonlight,  
I gaze off into the starlight,  
What should I do,   
My heart is,   
my heart is filled with you."  
  
Serena smiled as she began to write,  
  
'Even if these fireworks turn into stars,   
Even if we lose our love into darkness,  
Please, don't take your kiss away,  
You can steal me away with your dreams of me,  
This is the love my heart has found in the galaxy.'  
  
Serena sighed. She looked out her window towards the Earth for inspiration.  
  
'The mantle of the evening shines tonight,  
More and more, I love you  
Tuxedo mirage, oooh  
Tuxedo mirage, oooh'  
  
Serena restarted the music and put it all together:  
  
"In the eyes of the moonlight,  
I gaze off into the starlight,  
What should I do,   
My heart is,   
my heart is filled with you  
  
Even if these fireworks turn into stars,   
Even if we lose our love into darkness,  
Please, don't take your kiss away,  
You can steal me away with your dreams of me,  
This is the love my heart has found in the galaxy  
  
The mantle of the evening shines tonight,  
More and more, I love you  
Tuxedo mirage, oooh  
Tuxedo mirage, oooh"  
  
Serena smiled as she finshed her song. "That is exactly how I feel right now, though,   
it's not quite long enough." Serena once again picked up her pen.  
  
'The canary music slowly fades away,  
What should I do,   
my heart has,   
my heart has stopped for you'  
  
She thought of Endymion, she thought about how they were forbidden too meet unless one   
of them was in disguise. The rest just came to her.  
  
'Even if these tears turn into stars,   
Even if we travel far,  
Please, do not take your kiss away,  
I want to be taken in the gaze of this day,  
This is love my heart has searched in the galaxy'  
  
Serena sighed as she continued.  
  
'In the storm, please hold me near,  
Never, never, disappear  
Tuxedo mirage, oooh'  
  
Serena smiled as she added the final touch.  
  
'The mantle of the evening shines tonight,  
More and more, I love you  
Tuxedo mirage, oooh  
Tuxedo mirage, oooh'  
  
"All I needed was a little inspiration." For the last time, Serena began to sing in   
tune with her music box:  
  
"In the eyes of the moonlight,  
I gaze off into the starlight,  
What should I do,   
My heart is,   
my heart is filled with you  
  
Even if these fireworks turn into stars,   
Even if we lose our love into darkness,  
Please, don't take your kiss away,  
You can steal me away with your dreams of me,  
This is the love my heart has found in the galaxy  
  
The mantle of the evening shines tonight,  
More and more, I love you  
Tuxedo mirage, oooh  
Tuxedo mirage, oooh  
  
The canary music slowly fades away,  
What should I do,   
my heart has,   
my heart has stopped for you  
  
Even if these tears turn into stars,   
Even if we travel far,  
Please, do not take your kiss away,  
I want to be taken in the gaze of this day,  
This is love my heart has searched in the galaxy  
  
In the storm, please hold me near,  
Never, never, disappear  
Tuxedo mirage, oooh  
  
The mantle of the evening shines tonight,  
More and more, I love you  
Tuxedo mirage, oooh  
Tuxedo mirage, oooh"  
  
"It's all done!" Serena smiled. "Maybe one day I can sing it to Endymion."  
  
She then turned off the lights and crawled into her bed to sleep.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
A few hours later, Queen Serenity entered the room.   
  
"My daughter, I'm sorry." The Queen began sat next to where her daugter was sleeping.   
"The Earth is a dangerous place. You're just so curious. I love you, my daughter."   
  
  
--------------------------------------  
_______________________________________________________  
  
A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! hehe. I'm just so happy that   
people like reading this... ^_^ It IS fun to write and I love writing it! Please keep   
the reviews coming and I will post the next chapter soon! 


	4. The Walk

---------------------------  
  
~*Tuxedo Mirage*~  
~*Chapter Four: The Walk *~  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Supreme Thunder!"   
  
Rei turned to see Makoto dressed as a legendary Sailor Soldier. Rei was even more   
shocked to look down at what she was wearing. Rei was dressed as the soldier of war,   
Sailor Mars.   
  
"Great job Jupiter!" Minako winked. Minako was also in her Soldier-form.   
  
It finally came to Rei. 'We're in Sailor Soldiers! Ami's Sailor Mercury, Makoto's   
Sailor Jupiter, Minako is Sailor Venus, and I'm Sailor Mars!' Rei paused as she spotted  
\Michiru and Haruka running by also trying to fight off some attacking soldiers.   
'Haruka and Michiru are Uranus and Neptune. Those... those are Earthlings! We're at war!'  
  
----------------  
  
Rei woke up from her dream. She was surprised and wondered what the impending dream   
meant. 'I don't want to be called to war, but I'd have to...' Rei paused. 'We're not   
going to war! I won't let that happen!'  
  
--------------  
  
"Good morning, Rei." The four girls said in unison as Rei sat down at the breakfast   
table.  
  
"Your late." Minako scolded with her mouth full of food.  
  
"Minako!" Ami yelled. "Don't talk like that!"  
  
"Sorry." Minako sweatdropped.  
  
"These are good pancakes." Makoto commented. "I love having breakfast at the palace.   
It would be nice to help make them someday."  
  
"You really like cooking, Makoto." Serena smiled. "I remembered when I came to visit,   
you cooked me a feast! If you asked me, I'd say your cooking was the best!"  
  
Minako nodded in agreement.  
  
"Perhaps, she was a cook in her past life?" Ami added.  
  
"... Or maybe one in a future life..." Rei added.  
  
"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.  
  
"...I don't know, exactly." Rei laughed as she shook her head.  
  
"You've been quiet today..." Ami added.  
  
"What is it? Rei, are you mad at me?" Serena asked.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. I just had a strange vision, that's all." Rei replied.  
  
"You can tell us." Makoto commented.  
  
"She's right." Minako nodded. "That's why we're here. We don't want you to worry   
alone."  
  
Rei began, "It was really werid. We were Makoto, Minako, Ami and I were called to   
become Sailor Soldiers, like those before us. We were fighting the Earthlings... You   
guys, we aren't gonna make it!"  
  
"Rei, it was just a vison." Ami assured. "Calm down, you were probably just having a   
horrible dream."  
  
Rei nodded. "You're right Ami. Well, we better hurry up and eat. Haruka and Michiru   
are arriving today."  
  
"You're right!" Minako clapped. "Haruka and Michiru are coming!"  
  
-------------------  
  
"Hurry up, Michiru. They're waiting."  
  
"Okay, but we haven't seen them in so long. So Haruka, do we should just step out   
now?"  
  
Haruka nodded as she held Michiru's hand. The two of them stepped out of the carriage   
that they had been riding in.  
  
"Wow!" Serena gasped.  
  
"You two always make such elegant entrances." Ami replied in awe.  
  
"Haruka, Michiru!" Minako and Makoto yelled together.  
  
Haruka laughed. "We've missed you all." Haruka had short, boy-type blonde hair. The   
only thing that determined she was a girl was her long navy blue dress.  
  
Michiru laughed. "It's great to be back here... You know, after so long." Michiru's   
hair was sholder-length and wavy. It was an aquamarine color that matched her dress.  
  
"I see both of you are still holding hands." Rei smiled.  
  
Haruka dropped it as she turned a little red. "It's okay. Michiru was just a little   
nervous."   
  
"But, Haruka... Wasn't your idea to come to the palace alone without your parents, or   
mine for that matter?" Michiru smiled.  
  
Haruka coughed. "Let's get our things upstairs."  
  
"We'll you tonight." Michiru smiled as she waved goodbye to the girls.   
  
"Those two are really different from us..." Ami paused. "It's surprising since they   
are only a year older than us."  
  
"I think it's cool." Minako added. "It's good to have an adult influence."  
  
"Well," Serena laughed. "We better go get ready for the Earth."  
  
"Please don't tell me that you want to go again." Rei begged.   
  
"I already promised Endymion!" Serena cried.  
  
"My vision, remember? Serenity, don't you take a hint?" Rei asked.  
  
"Rei, this is my only opportunity to see him for a long time. Tomorrow the   
preparations for my party. I'm going to be busy all week!" Serena replied.  
  
Rei gave in... "Only if you insist."  
  
----------------  
  
A few hours later, the five girls met again.   
  
"Crescent Moon Power Transform! Turn me into an Earthling!" The four of them chanted   
together as they became the same group of girls from yesterday afternoon.  
  
"Planet Princess Power, Teleport!" The five girls said this and with an instant, they   
were back at the Earth Palace's Fountain.  
  
---------  
  
"Endymion!" Serena called as she ran up and kissed Endymion.   
  
"Serena." Endymion smiled as he broke the kiss.  
  
"...and those two just met yesterday?" A voice asked.  
  
"Who are you four?" Makoto asked the four who seemed to be following Endymion.  
  
"Those are my generals." Endymion laughed. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought   
that you four would like some company. That's all."  
  
"So, as I was saying did you two meet yesterday?" The same voice asked again.   
  
Endymion nodded. "Yes, Kunzite. Girls these are my generals, Kunzite, Nephrite,   
Zoicite, and Jedite. Guys I'd like you to meet, Makoto, Minako, Rei, Ami, and Serena."  
  
'Kunzite...' Serena paused. 'Where have a heard that name before?'  
  
Minako's eyes widened. "K-Kunzite?!"  
  
Kunzite lifted his eyebrow. "Have I met you before?"  
  
"Serena, I'm sorry." Minako paused to look at her princess. "This is my only chance."   
Minako touched her forhead as she returned to normal. She then turned to Kunzite.   
"It's me, Minako."  
  
"Minako!" Kunzite replied. "It really is you. I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too..." Minako smiled as she gave him a hug.  
  
"I say we all go for a walk around the town!" Rei clapped.   
  
"Sounds good." Jedite smiled as he took Rei's arm.   
  
Makoto smiled as she walked side-by-side with Nephrite.  
  
"This really isn't my thing..." Zoicite paused. "But, would you like to accompany me   
on this walk?" He was looking directly at Ami who nodded.  
  
"I'd love to."   
  
"Well, I better change back." Minako smiled. "Crescent Moon Power Transform! Turn me   
into an Earthling!"  
  
"So if Minako is the real Princess Minako..." Nephrite began. "Then who are the other   
four?"  
  
"Is it safe?" Serena asked Endymion. "Should we tell them?"  
  
Endymion simply nodded.  
  
The remaining four called out their names.  
  
"I'm Princess Ami of Mercury."  
  
"Princess Rei of Mars."  
  
"Princess Makoto of Jupiter."  
  
"And I'm Princess Serenity... of the Moon."  
  
The generals gasped as they heard Serena's true name.   
  
"Generals," Endymion replied. "I want you four to be quiet to my parents about this."  
  
"We won't say anything." Jedite assured.  
  
The other three generals nodded in agreement.  
  
------------------  
  
The ten of them just walked around town, seeing new things.  
  
"Rei!" Makoto remembered. "Before you got to the breakfast table, Serena sang us a   
song she wrote!"  
  
Serena elbowed Makoto. "You know that's a secret."  
  
"She wrote it for Endymion." Minako smiled. "It's really sweet."  
  
"Serena, I'd like to hear it." Rei winked.  
  
"But... he's here." Serena hesitated.   
  
"I'd also like to hear the song." Endymion smiled. "If you wrote it, I'm sure it's   
beautiful."  
  
"Okay." Serena coughed before she began.   
  
"In the eyes of the moonlight,  
I gaze off into the starlight,  
What should I do,   
My heart is,   
my heart is filled with you."   
  
Serena began to turn red as she continued.  
  
"Even if these fireworks turn into stars,   
Even if we lose our love into darkness,  
Please, don't take your kiss away,  
You can steal me away with your dreams of me,  
This is the love my heart has found in the galaxy.  
  
The mantle of the evening shines tonight,  
More and more, I love you  
Tuxedo mirage, oooh  
Tuxedo mirage, oooh."  
  
Rei clapped as Serena finished. "That was beautiful!"  
  
After hearing it, Endymion began to also turn red.   
  
"Endymion, you're all red." Zoicite laughed.  
  
"Serena, I don't believe that's all of it." Ami replied.  
  
"Shh! I don't want to finish it." Serena cried.  
  
"Serena, this could be your last chance." Makoto added.   
  
Serena sighed as she took a deep breath.  
  
"The canary music slowly fades away,  
What should I do,   
my heart has,   
my heart has stopped for you.  
  
Even if these tears turn into stars,   
Even if we travel far,  
Please, do not take your kiss away,  
I want to be taken in the gaze of this day,  
This is love my heart has searched in the galaxy.  
  
In the storm, please hold me near,  
Never, never, disappear  
Tuxedo mirage, oooh  
  
The mantle of the evening shines tonight,  
More and more, I love you  
Tuxedo mirage, oooh  
Tuxedo mirage, oooh."   
  
Serena smiled as she finished the song. Endymion congratulated her by giving her   
another kiss.   
  
"Stop! There they are!"  
  
The ten of them turned as they heard voices.   
  
"We know who you are!" At the front of the army was the King, Endymion's Father.  
  
"Father, what is the meaning of this?!" Endymion commanded.  
  
"A source has told me that your girlfriend is a spy. She is no other than Princess   
Serenity of the Moon and she is here to start the war again!" Endymion's Father   
replied.  
  
Serena shook her head as tears formed. "No! No, that's not what it is!"  
  
"It's too late, we've already sent our troops and monsters to the Moon. We've   
declared war."   
  
The ten looked at each other with blank faces. The short happy time that had just   
arrived had ended as fast as it had started.  
  
------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long! Real Life has just been very hectic lately. Lots of   
schoolwork and touble. Thank you for all the review! Well, please continue to review   
and I'll continue to write! ^_^ 


	5. The Battle

---------------------------  
  
~*Tuxedo Mirage*~  
~*Chapter Five: The Battle  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"We can't let that happen!" Minako yelled.  
  
"The Moon is full of those who are innocent, we can't let you hurt them!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Everyone, I'm sure this is a big misunderstanding..." Serena pleaded.  
  
"Everyone," Makoto began. "Transform!"  
  
"Mercury Power, Make-up!" Ami yelled.  
  
"Mars Power, Make-up!" Rei screamed.  
  
"Jupiter Power, Make-up!" Makoto called.  
  
"Venus Power, Make-up!" Minako yelled.  
  
"We are the famous Sailor Soldiers!" Sailor Venus began. "Sailor Venus!"  
  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"Sailor Mars!"  
  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"In the name of the Moon," The four shouted in unison. "We will punish you!"  
  
"Generals," Prince Endymion smiled. "I command you to help the Princess and her court."  
  
"I call upon the power of Wind, Power Up!!" Shouted Kunzite.  
  
"And I call upon Fire, Power Up!" Yelled Jedite.  
  
"I call upon the power of Earth, Power Up!" Shouted Nephrite.  
  
"I call upon the Power of Water, Power Up!" Yelled Zoicite.  
  
"My king, I'm so sorry that we cannot fight as one." Kunzite began. "But you give us   
no choice."  
  
"Sir, the prince is in love." Nephrite began. "With that aside, so are we."  
  
"I chose you four to protect my kingdom!" The king yelled. "How dare you disobey! You   
will regret this!"  
  
"I bet that evil being did this!" Endymion shouted.  
  
"Who... me?" A dark woman appeared, the same one who had seen Endymion and Serena   
earlier by the fountain.  
  
"You! Beryl, how dare you do this!" Endymion yelled.   
  
"I must go make some more attack plans." The king sighed. "Beryl send your Youma to   
the Moon." He then turned to his son. "Endymion, I'm sorry. This is the rule that has   
been set upon us years ago."  
  
"But-" Endymion began.  
  
"I'm sorry." The king repeated before leaving.  
  
Beryl laughed. "Moon twit, you are dead. Endymion will be mine and together we will   
rule the universe!"  
  
"I will never join someone as horrible as you!" Endymion retorted.  
  
Beryl laughed once more. "You don't know how much power has been given to me." She   
waved her fingers and an army of Youma monsters appeared. "Kill them." Beryl waved her   
fingers once more and then she was gone.  
  
"I'm not sure how to use these powers." Mercury sighed.  
  
"I know what you mean." Jupiter sweatdropped. "We haven't had training in years."  
  
"I'll give it a try!" Mars shouted. "Fire Soul!" With those words, Mars had made fire   
come from her fingertips. With her power, she had killed a few of the Youma monsters.  
  
Jupiter put her finger to the jewel on her tiara. "Supreme Thunder!" A few more were   
gone.  
  
"Shabon Spray!" Mercury yelled as she caused a fog blinding the Youma.  
  
"You girls are naturals at this." Kunzite commented.   
  
"Thanks." Venus blushed. "Crescent Beam!" Venus pointed as she let out a single beam   
of light.  
  
"Great!" Serena called. "Now only if you could kill more and faster."  
  
"Hey we don't see you working your butt off Serena." Mars teased. "It's harder then   
it looks."  
  
"I could kill them all if I had my mother's crystal with me!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Well, we don't have it us, do we?" Mars asked.  
  
"Rei!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena called.   
  
"Stop it you two!" Endymion sweatdropped.  
  
Serena sighed under her breath. "If only I was a Sailor Soldier... I remember  
something my mother once told me..."  
  
:Flashback:  
  
Serena had been watching her friends continually training for their Sailor Soldier   
missions and had decided to come inside. Serena and rest of the girls were around age   
ten and Serena always seemed to feel left out.  
  
"Back so soon?" Her mother had asked. "I thought you weren't going to leave them until   
they were finished."  
  
"I wasn't." Serena sighed. "Mommy, I want powers too. I want to protect our kingdom."  
  
The queen took a deep breath as she began to explain things. "You're not destined to   
be a soldier. They were born to protect and you were born to rule."  
  
"Now I won't have any cool powers like Mina and the girls!"  
  
"Don't worry." The queen replied. "You will always have the power of the Moon." The   
queen touched Serena's crescent moon symbol. "That's all you'll ever need."  
  
:End Flashback:  
  
Serena transformed back into Princess Serenity and called out, "Moon Beam Magic!" A   
large beam of light came from Serena's forehead symbol as the rest of the Youma monsters   
dissapeared.  
  
"Serena?" Everyone called in unison.  
  
"Did you do that?" Mars asked.  
  
"There's no time!" Serena yelled. "We have to save my mother's kingdom!"  
  
Together the group teleported back to the Moon.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"MOTHER!" Serena yelled as she caught sight of Beryl. Beryl was holding a knife close   
the queen.  
  
Beryl laughed. "If you Sailors think that you can pull one of your tricks on me, the   
queen will die."  
  
Serena began to cry as Endymion embraced her.  
  
"What do you want from us?" Venus asked.   
  
"I want you to... surrender." Beryl smiled.  
  
Serena turned around. "You have it. You can have the Moon. Now, please let my Mother   
go."  
  
"Agreed." Beryl dropped the queen.  
  
"Serena run!" The queen yelled as she picked herself off the ground.  
  
Serena and her Mother headed towards the castle as the others stayed behind.  
  
"I now command all of you to bow to me." Beryl laughed.  
  
"World Shaking!" It was Haruka, she was already transformed as Sailor Uranus.  
  
Beryl was thrown back by the attack. "Hey! That's no way to treat your queen!"  
  
Michiru, who was also transformed as Sailor Neptune appeared next to Uranus. "We will   
never accept you as queen!" Neptune then took a step back to give her attack a greater   
affect. "Deep Submerge!"   
  
Beryl was once again thrown back. "I'll leave... for now. I hope you soldiers know   
that this planet will soon become a battle field." With a snap of her fingers, Beryl   
was gone.  
  
"We better go check on Serena and her mother." Minako sighed after untransforming.  
  
The rest untransformed and followed Minako's lead.  
  
--------------------  
  
The group walked in at the worst part of the argument.  
  
"Serenity!" The queen yelled. "I don't care about your reasoning! You could have found   
a nice boy here on the Moon! Now, look! The peace is gone!"  
  
"Mother, I don't know..." Serena cried.   
  
"I still can't believe you put your friends in danger like that!" The queen yelled.   
  
"I..." Serena began before she spotted Endymion and the others watching. "Mother, I   
want you to meet Endymion himself."   
  
The group took it as their cue to walk in. They sat down on the sofa and were ready for   
the questions.   
  
"This is Endymion. Mother, I love him." Serena sighed. "There I've said it. He loves me too."  
  
"Is this true?" The queen asked Endymion.  
  
"Yes." Endymion nodded.  
  
The queen sighed. "Well, I can't do anything now... Nothing can get in the way of true   
love... I'm a believer in it... like you are."  
  
"You are?" Serena asked. "I was sure that you were against the whole thing..."  
  
"Serena, your father was killed in the last war between the Earth. The leader was   
about to kill me, when your father took the blast. This was a little after you were   
born." The queen replied. "That's why I'm so against war. After that occurrence, I   
signed the treaty that made us keep away from the Earth. I didn't want anyone else to   
die."  
  
"Mother," Serena began. "You never told me this..."  
  
The queen then changed the subject. "Why don't you boys stay the night? I'm sure that   
the girls would love that."  
  
Zoicite smiled, "We'd love that... That is if it's okay with the prince."  
  
Endymion nodded. "That sounds great."  
  
The queen then buried her head in her heads. "Now we have to go see our advisors, Luna and  
Artemis... I must see if the girls need more training..."  
  
"Right..." Serena sighed. "I think they are upstairs."  
  
The group then followed Serena and the queen's lead.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Queen Serenity patiently knocked on the door. "It's me."  
  
"Come in." Luna, a black cat, answered.  
  
"...Cats?" Jedite asked after they walked in. "Your advisors are cats?!"  
  
"A little odd," Ami began. "But they're really helpful."  
  
"What is wrong?" Artemis, the white cat, asked.  
  
"The Earth has declared war..." Serenity replied as tears swelled up in her eyes. "The  
girls need more training."  
  
"They should see Sailor Pluto." Luna replied.  
  
"Sailor Pluto?" The girls replied.   
  
"She exsists?!" Minako asked. "All this time I thought that she was simply a legend."  
  
Artemis shook his head. "She really exsists. She knows everything because she's been there.  
She's an immortal being. We must send you for training."  
  
"Right," Luna nodded. "You've only had a few sessions of training and you've only  
descovered one or two powers... You have many more waiting to be used."  
  
"Wow!" Serena exclaimed. "Can I train? I want to be a Sailor Soldier... You should have   
seen how I killed the whole army with one Moonbeam!"   
  
"I have to admit," Rei began. "She was good."  
  
"I missed it?" Haruka asked.  
  
Makoto nodded. "It was amazing."  
  
"No," Luna responded. "It's too dangerous for the crown princess."  
  
"However," Artemis began. "Serena and the boys could watch the Soldiers train."  
  
"But," The queen began. "The boys have to stay and protect the kingdom. They also have to  
hold back the Earth."  
  
Luna nodded. "Then only Serena can go along."  
  
"Okay," The queen replied. "Tomorrow they are getting the keys of time and meeting  
Pluto."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long! I haven't had much time to work on it... ^^; Well,  
tell me what you think and I'll write again soon.  
  



	6. The Training

  
-----------------------------------------  
~*Tuxedo Mirage*~  
  
~Chapter Six: The Training  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The following day...  
  
"Wow!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed as they arrived at the gates of time. "It's so cloudy and   
mysterious here."  
  
"Who dares to trespass through the gates of time..." A voice was heard from all angles.   
"I am the protector of this place and I will not allow any harm!" A figure appeared before   
them. She had long green hair. She kept some of it a bun and let the rest flow. She also   
a Sailor outfit on, but it was sleveless. She twirled her Time Staff and pointed at the   
group.  
  
"It's me." Serena called. "It's me and my court. Oh yeah, Sailor Uranus and Neptune are   
with me too."   
  
"Princess Serena?" Pluto asked. "I haven't seen you and your friends since the last war.   
You've grown." Pluto put her staff down. "I've missed you. What are you doing here?"  
  
"My mother sent us..." Serena explained. "The Sailor Soldiers need your assistance. They   
need more training, as a new war is set to begin."  
  
"Wow," Mars whispered to Mercury. "Serena can be really polite if she wants too..."  
  
"Well," Pluto ordered. "Follow me and we will begin your training."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later....  
  
"Good job, Venus!" Pluto congratulated. "You hit the target!" Pluto had set up many   
targets and items for the Soldiers to hit.  
  
"World Shaking!" Uranus yelled as she knocked over the target.  
  
"Perfect!" Pluto added as she walked on to Mercury.  
  
"I'm not sure I can do this..." Mercury paused. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
"That's good!" Pluto smiled. "You froze the target. That's exactly what your power should   
do."  
  
"Burning Mandala!" Mars yelled... She seemed to hit everything, but the target. Every   
sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, it's okay." Pluto laughed. "We still have plenty of time to practice."  
  
"Wow," Venus smiled. "We've been here for hours with you and I haven't seen you laugh until   
now."  
  
"I have a job to do." Pluto sighed. "I don't have time for fun..."  
  
--------------  
  
On Earth, they were having different problems...  
  
"Where are generals?!" Beryl demanded. "There are no where to be found and I cannot launch  
my plan without them!"  
  
---------------  
  
About a week later...  
  
"You've all improved greatly." Pluto complimented. "This last lesson is on teamwork. I   
will send a fake monster out there, and you will only defeat it if you work together...   
Any questions?"  
  
"Ooh! Ooh!" Serena yelled as she raised her hand. "Can I help?"  
  
"Princess, you know that it's not your duty." Pluto responded. "I'm sorry."  
  
Pluto pushed her staff before her and a monster was created. "Your lesson starts now."  
  
"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus called. It hit the monster directly. "Got it!"  
  
"Haruka," Neptune began. "Don't be so sure..."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"The monster just bottled your energy...." Neptune finished.   
  
"It's going to throw it back at us!" Mars yelled.  
  
"Shabon Spray!" Mercury yelled. A deep fog surrounded the monster so it couldn't see.  
  
"Go Ami!" Serena yelled from where she was watching.  
  
"Venus Love-me Chain!" Venus yelled. She used the chain to grab the bottle and break it.  
  
"Go Mina!" Serena smiled.  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter yelled as the monster was thrown back.  
  
However, the monster quickly reacted by attacking all the sailors at once.  
  
"That's it!" Venus yelled as she got back up. "You've gone too far!"   
  
"Minako, you're not gonna..." Ami began.  
  
"Yes, Ami..." Venus responded. "We forgot our speeches!"  
  
"Agents of Love and Justice, we are the Sailor Soldiers!" The six said unision.   
  
"Sailor Venus!"  
  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"Sailor Mars!"  
  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"Sailor Neptune!"  
  
"Sailor Uranus!"  
  
Serena stood up, "And I'm Sailor Serenity!"  
  
"Serena," Venus sweatdropped. "Sit back down."  
  
"I think we should finish this with a Sailor Planet attack!" Mercury suggested.   
  
All six sailors held hands, "Sailor Planet Attack!"   
  
A big blast of energy occurred and the monster was gone.   
  
'No matter how hard they train,' Pluto thought. 'Nothing can stop what's already planned.'  
  
Pluto stepped foreward, "I wish you good luck in this war. I must return to gates. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye, Sailor Pluto." The sailors replied.  
  
"We'll miss you!" Serena called.   
  
"Well, that's that." Haruka finished after the group untransformed.  
  
"She was a nice person." Michiru smiled. "It's too bad that she's burdened with that   
mission. Always to watch time, such a lonley lifestyle. I know that I wouldn't be able to   
stand it."  
  
"Now, I can see Endymion again!" Serena yelled. "I'm so happy!"  
  
The group sweatdropped as they teleported back.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Mother," Serena called. "We're home!"  
  
"Serena! Girls!" The queen yelled. "I'm so glad you made it. I don't know many girls who   
could fight at this age!"  
  
"Well, these aren't ordinary girls." Jedite smiled as the generals and Endymion made their entrance.   
  
Serena ran up to Endymion the minute she saw him and gave him a kiss. "I've missed you."  
  
"Also, Mother... You sort of made me spend my 16th birthday there..." Serena added. "You   
forgot!"  
  
"Serena..." The queen paused. "I'm so sorry! Anyway, we can't take this war lightly. I'll   
give you the biggest birthday party ever next year. Endymion and the others will be   
invited too. We've got to win this war! Serena, your sixteen now! I can't believe how fast   
you've grown."  
  
"Thanks mother." Serena blushed.  
  
-------------------  
  
Later that night...  
  
"That's really nice of the queen to let us stay here." Zoicite smiled.   
  
The generals slept in a huge room that had four beds. One for each general.  
  
"She really is a kind woman." Nephrite added. "Even if the Earth doesn't want us to think   
so..."   
  
"Well, we better get some rest." Kunzite responded. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." With that, Jedite reached over and turned off the lights...  
  
"Don't think that you generals are getting off that easily..." A voice in the darkness   
crackled.  
  
"Who's there?" Kunzite demanded. "Show yourself!"  
  
The generals heard a snap and suddenly Beryl was before them.  
  
"Why are you here?!" Zoicite screamed. "What do you want?!"  
  
"You." Beryl snickered. "If you don't agree with me, I'll just get rid of those four girls   
that you all love so much."  
  
Nephrite spoke up, "How would you do that?"  
  
Beryl waved her fingers and a sword came to her hand. "I'll do it myself."  
  
"You can't get past us!" Jedite yelled.   
  
Beryl pushed her hand in front of her and Jedite was thrown back.  
  
"You'll do as I say!" Beryl commanded.  
  
"Okay," Kunzite agreed. "We'll go, if you leave the girls alone."  
  
"Deal." Beryl smiled. 'My plan is slowly coming together.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Okay, here is chapter six! The story is almost completed! Only 1 or 2 chapters left!   
The more you review, the faster they come out! ^_~ Thanks for all the reviews so far! 


	7. The Letter

-------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*Tuxedo Mirage*~  
  
~*Chapter Seven: The Letter*~  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Good Morning." Queen Serenity greeted as the girls and Endymion took their seats at the   
table. "Endymion, have you seen the generals? They're late for breakfast. How unusual."  
  
"I'll check on them." Endymion volunteered.   
  
"Thank you, dear." The queen smiled. "I hope everything is fine."  
  
"Me too." Serena smiled. "Now, Makoto. Please pass the food."  
  
Makoto laughed as she handed Serena the plate of pancakes and other delicious goodies.   
  
--------------------------------  
  
Endymion knocked on the door. "Kunzite, Zoicite? Let me in. Jedite? Nephrite? Your late for   
breakfast. It's Endymion." Endymion paused and knocked again. "I'm coming in." Endymion   
opened the door to find a deserted room. "Hello, is anyone in here?" Next to the lampshade,   
Endymion found a note.  
  
Endymion saw that it was folded quite nicely and was signed 'Beryl.' Endymion quietly cursed   
under his breath, "What the hell did she do now?"   
  
He proceeded to read the note. He stood there for a moment before running back to the queen   
and the others.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Endymion, where are the others?" Serena asked. "Their food is getting cold. It's looking   
very yummy from my seat."  
  
"Serena," Rei scolded. "Your a pig."  
  
Serena quickly responded, "I am not!"  
  
"Queen Serenity, I'm afriad there is an important matter at hand." Endymion handed the   
letter over to the queen. "Please read it aloud. There are messages for everyone."   
  
"Is something wrong?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Where are Kunzite and the others?" Minako questioned.   
  
"It's all explained in the letter." Endymion responded coldly. 'What's happening to us?'  
  
The queen unfolded the letter and began to read, "To Whom This May Concern,   
The generals will safely arrive on Earth. You don't need to worry about them. They are with  
me. Now, if you would like to see them again, come after you have your daily breakfast. I  
'm guessing that's around 8:00, so we are expecting everyone to meet us in front of the   
Moon Palace around 9:00 AM. I hope that sounds reasonable."  
  
"Who wrote this?!" Haruka demanded. "We need to take action before they arrive!"  
  
The queen ignored Haruka's comment and continued to read, "To Endymion, don't worry about   
your generals. They are safe. I assure you. It will be only a matter of time before we   
return for you. Take care, my prince."  
  
"What?" Serena asked. "Endymion, I don't want them to take you too! I can't stand the   
thought! Everyone, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know." Minako sighed. "We just have to hope for the best."  
  
The queen began to read once again, "To Princess Serenity and her court, watch your back. I   
hope that you girls know that it's your fault this war is beginning. Don't you dare try to   
blame it on me. You girls are the ones who snuck on Earth and broke the treaty. I do have   
some tricks up my sleeves."  
  
"They were the ones who were spying on us!" Makoto yelled. "They have no right to say that!"  
  
"...What kind of tricks do you suppose they have?" Ami pondered. "I hope it's nothing   
bad... You guys, I'm worried."  
  
The queen continued, "To the two soldiers of the Outer Planets, I'll make this short. I'm   
looking forward to testing your skills."  
  
Haruka stood up, "What is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
Michiru looked up at Haruka, "She has a plan for sure now. Haruka, sit down. We need to   
think about this."  
  
The queen took a deep breath as she finished reading, "Lastly, to Queen Serenity, this war   
is only the beginning. It's signed Beryl."  
  
"I knew it!" Serena yelled. "It HAD to be that evil being!"  
  
"Well," Haruka began. "We're not giving them a head start! Uranus Planet Power, Make-up!"  
  
Michiru soon followed, "Neptune Planet Power, Make-up!"  
  
The remaining soldiers looked at each other and called out their transformation phrases.   
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"MAKE-UP!"  
  
"Come on!" Venus called. "We've got to get Kunzite and the others back!"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
They arrived at the front of the castle and saw Beryl standing. "So you've finally   
arrived..."  
  
"Agents of Love and Justice!" Venus yelled. "We are the Sailor-suited soldiers of love and   
Justice!"  
  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"Sailor Mars!"  
  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"Sailor Venus!"  
  
"Sailor Neptune!"  
  
"Sailor Uranus!"  
  
Beryl clapped her hands. "Good show!" She waved her fingers and the generals appeared   
before her. A creepy smile slowly filled her face, "Kill them."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! ^^; I wasn't expecting that many... Wow... Also   
if this story seems familar, I used to post on the AOL Cartoon Network boards on my old old  
screen name. An older version called, "Eternal Moonlight" was I story I had put up. So yup!   
That's where it's from...  
  
Also, someone e-mailed me asking to put this story on their site... It was a Sliver   
Millennium site... I changed my e-mail so I lost the site... ^^; sorry. It was something   
around 'stories of the past'... well if that was you, please send me the site again...   
sorry about that.  
  
Anyway, wow I can't believe it's over already. Well, the next chapter is probably going to   
be the last one... Besides an epilogue and sequel that I'm planning... ^_~ I know this is   
an EXTREMELY short story... [for me anyway... if you read that diaries story, you know that   
my stories drag on for a while.] Just to let you know... the sequel is EXTREMELY long...   
^^; So far it's 34 chapters... [it's an old fic, i'm just gonna revise a few chapters...]   
I'm trying to lessen the load...  
  
Please return for the final chapter... ^.^ I'll try to get it up soon! 


	8. The End?

----------------------------------------------------  
  
~*Tuxedo Mirage*~  
  
~*Chapter Eight: The End?*~  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kunzite!" Venus yelled. "Please don't tell me... You can't be on their side... What   
  
about us?"  
  
Kunzite laughed. "I would never date someone from the opposing side!"  
  
"Kunzite..." Venus sighed.   
  
"Jedite!" Mars commanded. "Stop this!"  
  
"Our loyalty lays with Queen Beryl..." Jedite replied as he pushed his hand foreward   
and released fire energy at Mars. Mars was sent back screaming.  
  
"I can't believe you guys!" Jupiter yelled. "How could could you turn your back on us   
like that?!"   
  
Mercury touched her earring and a mini-computer appeared. She studied things while the   
others tried to reason. "I've got it!" Mercury yelled as she touched her earrings once   
more to make the computer go away. "They've been brainwashed."  
  
"Girls," Uranus began. "I'm sorry about this... There's no choice!" Haruka paused to   
dodge an attack from Zoicite. "If we don't take action, we're going to get hurt!"  
  
Venus allowed one tear to fall from her eyes before raising her arm in the air.   
"Crescent..."  
  
Kunzite smacked her in the arm. "No tricks!"  
  
Minako screamed as she tried to think, "Venus Love-me Chain!" The chain hit Kunzite   
directly in the face. "Kunzite, I'm... so... sorry..."  
  
Meanwhile, Mars and Mercury were trying to dodge the attacks of Jedite and Zoicite.   
  
"Fire Soul!" Mars screamed as fire came from her fingertips. It hit Jedite directly.  
  
"Deep Submerge!" Neptune yelled as a huge tidal wave burried Jedite and Zoicite.   
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter yelled as she ran from Nephrite. "This is NOT my   
idea of the perfect date!"  
  
"Everyone, we have more trouble!" Uranus yelled pointing at the palace.  
  
"The Earth's army of Youma monsters are trying to get in!" Mars yelled.  
  
"Michiru and I will handle it." Uranus commanded. "You girls stay here and keep the   
generals back." Uranus and Neptune both ran towards the castle to defend the Serena   
and her mother.   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the palace, they were also having problems with the Youma army.  
  
"Endymion!" Serena yelled as she gave a monster a kick. "I hope this ends soon!"  
  
"Me too, Serena." Endymion agreed as he pulled out his sword. "Me too."  
  
"World Shaking!" A huge blast of energy came and a dozen or so monsters had vanished.   
  
"Haruka! Michiru!" Serena called. "Thank you for coming to our rescue!"  
  
"No problem, my princess." Uranus replied.  
  
"We're just here to help." Neptune smiled.  
  
"Moon Beam Magic!" Serena yelled as light flowed from the crescent symbol on her   
forehead. A few more dozen monsters were left.  
  
Endymion just kept slicing monsters. "I don't know if we're making progess, but I hope   
we're almost done!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!" Neptune yelled. "I think those are all the monsters out here!"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The group of four ran outside to find something horrible waiting for them. The four   
inner soldiers were lying on the ground, lifeless.  
  
"NOOO!" Serena yelled. "MINAKO! MAKOTO! AMI! REI!" She ran into Endymion's arms and   
wept loudly.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Neptune and Uranus couldn't shed any tears... not with the princess nearby. The two   
ran to the other side of the palace to kill more monsters... That's when Neptune shed a   
few tears... "Haruka, they're really gone..."   
  
Uranus gave her partner a hug, "Don't worry. We'll win this."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not as sure as I sound."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Queen Serenity!" Luna yelled tugging on the bed sheets. Queen Serenity was taking a   
short nap, at the worst possible time.   
  
"The Earth has sent an army to your palace! We need your assistance!" Artemis yelled.   
  
The queen sat up in her bed, "Luna! Artemis! What's the problem?"  
  
Luna stuck her paw out as if to point to the window, "Look outside."  
  
The queen got up and started towards the window, "Oh my god! The girls... they're..."  
  
"I know..." Artemis finished holding back the tears. "They're dead..."  
  
The queen began to wipe away a few tears of her own before starting the long journey   
down the stairs, "I can't believe what's happening! Is Serena okay?"  
  
Luna nodded, "For now. Endymion is with her."  
  
"I hope she's all right." The queen replied as she began to run. "I have to save   
everyone!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Endymion pulled out his sword and pointed at Beryl who had recently reappeared. "What   
do you want?"  
  
"My Prince, why are you being so harsh?" Beryl laughed. "I thought you'd enjoy this..."  
  
"I'm not a demon like you! What do you want? What is it that you wish to achieve from   
all this? Is it worth killing those who are innocent?!" Endymion responded angerly.   
  
"What I want," Beryl paused. "Is for you to join. Let's rule the future together."  
  
"I would never ever join someone like you!" Endymion replied.   
  
"I bet it's that princess's fault." Beryl responded glaring at Serena who was hiding   
behind Endymion's back. "If it wasn't for her, maybe you and I..." She shook her head.   
"I will kill you both!" She threw her hands forward unleashing a blast... It hit   
Endymion directly.  
  
"Serena..." Endymion cried as he fell to the ground.  
  
"ENDYMION!" Serena yelled, her tears overflowing. "We can't... let it end... like   
this..."  
  
Beryl laughed. "Since you seem to be in more pain without him, I shall spare you.   
Serenity, you don't belong with him."  
  
"You have no heart!" Serena screamed. "You don't know the pain..."  
  
"I don't really care." Beryl laughed... She waved her fingers, and she was gone.  
  
Serena continued to cry, "She's right... I feel more pain when I'm without you!   
Endymion, please wait for me." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips as she took his   
sword from his lifeless hands. The tears continued to flow... She began to sing, "More   
and more, I love you... Tuxedo Mirage, ooh..." She turned the sword to herself and hit   
the ground next to him.   
  
~*The End?*~  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I know, it's a pretty tragic ending... Anyway, the story isn't really over. Now   
you can go watch those classic Sailormoon episodes where everyone is reborn as   
'Usagi-tachi' or 'Serena and the others' depending on what language it's in and use   
that as the rest of the story.  
  
OR  
  
You can continue on the epilogue and read MY version of how Queen Serenity sends   
everyone to the future and read the sequel! ^_^ The name of the sequel is Sailor   
Serena, the New Life... More info on the sequel is in the epilouge!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Epilogue

  
-------------------------------------------  
  
~*Tuxedo Mirage*~  
  
~*Epilogue*~  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Serena! Endymion!" Queen Serenity yelled as she made it outside... "Both of them..."   
Tears began to flow nonstop... "It looks like I have no choice..."  
  
"Queen Serenity," Luna began. "If you use the Sliver Crystal, you'll die as well!"  
  
"I will entrust everyone with the power of my crystal. I will send them all to a safe   
future on Earth." The queen replied.  
  
"Are you sure your decision is wise?" Artemis asked. "Your holding your life in your   
hands."  
  
"But, I'm also holding everyone elses." The queen took out her Moon Wand. "I will send   
everyone to the future, like I planned. I will send you two also as gaurdians. If the   
Dark Kingdom ever re-awakens you must also give the Sailor Soldiers their memories back.  
Luna, also please watch over Serena... And grant her the wish she wanted most, she   
will become a Sailor Soldier as well."  
  
"Are you sure about all the this?" Luna asked.  
  
The queen nodded. She held the wand up high, "Moon Healing Activation!"*  
  
Everyone in the universe became trapped as the queen said her magic words. They all   
flowed into her Sliver Crystal.   
  
The queen was knocked down because she had used too much strength. "In my hands I hold   
them all, Serena, Endymion, and the girls. Artemis, Luna, I will also send you to the   
future..."   
  
Luna and Artemis were put into time capsules and sent to the future.   
  
"Goodbye." The queen whispered with her last ounce of breath.   
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere sometime soon where all the dead meet up...  
  
"Mother!" Serena yelled as she ran up to the queen. "You're dead too? Please don't tell   
me we lost the war..."  
  
"My daughter, it is only the beginning." The queen replied. "I am sending everyone to   
the future on Earth. If the battle shall continue there, then you will be reawakened as   
the Sailor Soldiers you once were. Even Serena will be one of you. Now, what names   
would you like in the future?"  
  
"Serena." Serena smiled.   
  
"Ami." Ami smiled. "I don't want to cause any confusion..."  
  
"I agree with you. I'd like to keep Rei." Rei smiled.  
  
"I think I heard of the name Lita somewhere..." Makoto replied. "I'd like that name."  
  
"Since Serena has been calling me Mina for ages, I guess I'll go with Mina!" Minako   
laughed.  
  
"Hmm...." Haruka paused. "Amara? I'm not sure what a good name would be..."  
  
"Why the name change?" Michiru asked. "I'm keeping Michiru..."  
  
"Okay," Haruka finished. "I keeping Haruka, even though I thought you looked like a   
good Michelle."  
  
"Your wishes have been granted." The queen tried to smile, but the thought of never   
seeing them again was too strong.  
  
"Will you come with us, Mother?" Serena asked.  
  
The queen shook her head, "I'm giving you my life support, the Sliver Crystal. Take   
good care of it."  
  
"Thank you, Mother." Serena cried as she walked off into a strange light...  
  
  
~*Continued in Sailor Serena, The New Life*~  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: What a horrible ending! Ack! Anyway, please review and watch out for Sailor Serena,  
The New Life [the sequel!] The next chapter is basically a pretty Sailormoon song I   
found that explains my story. ^_^ I'll post it tomorrow!  
  
Also the sequel is MUCH MUCH better than this story, trust me! 


	10. Theme Song

PRINCESS MOON  
  
Turning and turning, the Moon's a merry-go-round   
Revolving 'round her cool pearl dress   
Ever to be watching over her   
Moon, Moon Princess   
In the daytime, the fragrant flowers   
In the evening, the twinkling stars   
In that world of which nobody knows   
Wearing a pair of white shoes   
Crossing over the white Moon bridge   
There lives a princess   
who dreams of a sweet kiss   
  
She's offering a prayer to the Moon   
That it may surely bring her happiness  
  
Turning and turning, the Moon's a merry-go-round   
Revolving 'round her cool glass dress   
  
Ever to be watching over her   
Moon, Moon Princess   
In the daytime, the fragrance of love   
In the evening, the flickering of love   
In that world of which nobody knows   
She turns her arms slowly to gather the twilight   
There lives a Princess   
who would stop time for a sweet kiss   
  
She's offering a prayer to the Moon   
That surely they may be allowed to meet   
  
Turning and turning, revolving 'round the sugary lace   
She's looking into the white moon mirror   
For the only one she will give her love to   
She waits (she waits) and waits for him   
Moon, Moon Princess   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I got the translation at www.sailormusic.net! I do not own the song.  
I just got the Sailormoon World Super Best CD, I really thought that this  
song really fit my story! ^_^ Thanks for reading Tuxedo Mirage and look out  
for the sequel! ^.~ 


End file.
